It All Started With A Text
by TonyXStarkXLover
Summary: (High School AU) It all started with a text, a question to be specific, that would open the eyes of two best friends into a life they had never thought possible (Rated for Language and later Male X Male)
1. The Start Of It All

((**NO BETA! READ AT OWN RISK!))**

*Hey Tony, u coming to the drive in tonight?*

*Depends, what's showing?*

*The new Star Trek at 8:00*

*Anyone else going?*

*Clint said that he and Nat will, but no doubt that they'll be in the back of his truck the whole time*

*I might be a bit late, Dads being a pain in the ass again*

*Do you want me to just come pick u up?*

*Yeah he likes u, just get me the hell outta here!*

*On my way*

Steve snatched his keys and wallet off the counter before slipping into the brown leather jacket that Tony got him for his birthday. He hopped in his blue, velvet seat pick-up truck, the seat deflating from sudden weight. It baffled Steve as to why Mr. Stark seemed to enjoy him more than his own offspring. He knew Tony despised his father and apparently the feeling was mutual. It didn't take him terribly long to get to Tony's house (Mansion would be a more appropriate term) as he had been down their road hundreds of times. He followed the fancy lights that illuminated the drive way and pulled to a stop outside his best friend's house (Mansion).

Meanwhile, Tony was in the midst of a 2 hour long lecture presented by his father for receiving an A- on his science test. They were an hour in, first hour was always lectures, second hour was always physical reprimand, though Steve liked to call it abuse. A light knock was heard on the door right before Howard raised his hand above his son's head. Tony sighed in relief as he saw Steve standing outside the door as his father went to let him in. "Steve! How are you?" Mr. Stark smiled as he clapped the blonde on the shoulder. "I'm good Mr. Stark, Tony promised me he would help me study for our physics test." He lied smoothly.

Steve felt out of place, Howard was nice to him, but he had seen way to many of Tony's bruises to see behind the façade. Howard's face became sour as his head snapped to Tony, who flinched at the sudden movement of his father. "He never told me, we will have a talk about responsibility later" he spat as he glared at his son. Steve mentally slapped himself as Tony began to shake slightly. Tony grabbed his school bag, that would just end up in Steve's trunk before he sped out the door, Steve following close behind. He tugged his shirt down to hide his most recent bruise from 2 days ago. "Thanks" he smiled gently as he slid into the passenger side of his friends truck. "Your crashing at my place, no questions about it. My old mans gonna be at poker and mums got a late shift so we will be alone. If you so much as protest, I will knock you out." Steve growled as he threw himself into the driver's seat. Angry was an understatement, he was livid with Howard for putting his hands on his Tony! (Wait, His?)

His blood was boiling as he sped off towards home. He wanted to wrap his arms around the brunette and never let go. Tony nodded sharply but kept his mouth shut. He always got nervous around anyone who was angry, thanks to his father. He pulled his book bag to his chest and toyed with the edge of his sleeve.

Steve noticed Tony's change in posture and his tough exterior faltered. He realized it probably seemed to Tony like he was going to strike him. "Hey I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing my best friend get hit." He explained. Unexpectedly Tony leaned over as much as his seat belt would let him, he wrapped his arms around the ridiculously muscular teenager. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Steve sighed, lifting one hand from the wheel to hug Tony, trying to ignore the electricity that spread through his body as their skins touched. "You have nothing to apologize for."  
Tony nodded and pulled away, wanting nothing more than to throw himself right back into the blonde's chest.

"Well, if were alone tonight, we could get some fast food" Tony smiled, pulling out a credit card from his pocket and waving it in Steve's face playfully. "We could get pizza and a few sodas to throw in the cooler" Steve offered, respecting the change in subject.

He smiled sympathetically at his friend as he turned onto his street.  
"Sounds good to me" Tony chuckled. "So how much do you wanna bet that Thor is going to be devastated when he finds out we saw Star Trek without him?" He added, his body flew upwards a half of an inch when they hit the telltale bump of Steve's driveway.

"Since I always lose, I'm not betting with you, but he will be upset." Steve put in. Tony flung the truck door open and jumped out before the car stopped. Steve's heart dropped. Thankfully Tony poked his head back in and stuck out his tongue, "I like to live on the wild side." "Don't you dare do that again" Steve sighed in relief and jumped out of the now completely stopped car.

Tony laughed at the reaction he got from his blonde friend every time he did that. Steve calmed his high heart rate as he unlocked the door. "Yes sir" Tony giggled saluting him and followed him into the house. "So what do you want to do before the movie? I refuse to study for Mr. Fury's test" Tony grumbled. Steve inwardly winced from remembering his test he had to study for. "Well we should call to see what pizza and sodas Clint and Nat want us to pick up for them." He suggested. Tony nodded, "I'll call them", he padded his feet to the kitchen to use the phone he had fixed a couple of weeks ago. He knew Steve's house like the back of his hand, he had crashed here a million times now that he though about it.

Steve smiled as he watched his friend relax in his house. He knew that Tony always felt safer here. He wished he could pick Tony up and run away from this world of ugliness and greed. They both still had a year of school before he could even think of something like that.

Tony slid out if the kitchen, fanning his feverish-red face. "Is your A/C working? It's hotter than my dad's workshop" he complained. Maybe he was so hot because he always wore a long sleeve shirt under a regular Tee. He slipped his shirts off, scrambling to pull his short sleeve Tee back on his body.

The bruises on his body were hideous in his book. Steve grimaced as he got a perfect view of the bruises that decorated his friend's stomach and back. He quickly ran to flip the A/C on before going to the kitchen. He dug an ice pack out of the freezer before returning. He grasped Tony delicately and pushed his shirt back up. "This is going to be cold" he informed before pressing the pack against one on the bigger bruises on Tony's back. Tony gasped when the coolness attacked his tan skin. A spark of fire ignited in his belly.

'Stop thinking about him like that' he mentally ordered himself. He moaned as the pain from his back began to go numb. "Thanks." He hated his father, he caused him so much pain and didn't give damn about him. His eyes were burning as he fought to keep the tears trapped in his eyes. He new his father despised him, he treated him like a king when his business partners came to drink with him.

Sometime Howard would let them beat him too. Obadiah saw Howard beat Tony once, he didn't do a damn thing. "Steve" he whimpered as he collapsed to the floor, he was tired of being strong, of keeping it locked inside. Steve caught Tony under the arms before sinking to the floor, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. "I can't do this anymore" Tony wailed and latched his hands onto the blonde's shirt. He felt strong arms surround him, like a barricade.

Steve was warm, sweet, calm, caring, protective, everything he needed."I know, I'm sorry Tony" Steve choked while he rubbed Tony's back gently, trying not to graze his bruises. He prayed that he could protect Tony from every strike the was laid upon his body. "Sometimes, when I feel like he's gonna kill me, I scream for you. I know you wont come, but it just makes the pain a bit more bearable" Tony admitted as his weeping reduced to hiccups before evening out to steady breaths.

Steve didn't realize that he was humming and swaying their bodies as held tightly to Tony's frail and fragile body. Tony was so much smaller, so much more breakable, it shattered his heart to picture Tony crying out for him while his dad relentlessly lay strong blows on his son.

When Tony was sure he had a stable grip on his emotions, he peered up to see watery, piercing blue eyes drowning into his own sparkling brown orbs. "I'm sorry, that was pathetic" he stammered, pulling away from the one person he wanted to curl up into their side and sleep forever.

Steve saw vulnerability, pain, and weakness in Tony's eyes. He grasped the sides of Tony's face, gathering the brunette's attention. He caressed his cheek. He slowly moved their faces closer until, at long last their lips met. The kiss was sloppy and depressing. They parted for air and Tony leaned his forehead against the blonde's. They stayed in each others arms for what seemed as only mere minutes.

"I love you" Steve muttered, "I love you too Steve" Tony replied. "Still want to go to the movie?" Tony pulled his forehead away, "probably, Clint and Nat might think my dad killed me" he joked, although both new that was entirely possible. "Well we are a bit late already so I'm gonna grab some blankets and I'll meet you in the car." Tony nodded, he grabbed his credit card, slipping it back into his pocket and grabbed his phone before throwing just his long sleeve shirt on. His heart was glowing in his chest as he thought about how moments ago Steve told him he loved him.

He beamed as he walked out to his boyfriend's truck. Wait boyfriend's? He liked to sound of that. He slid into the seat and flipped open his phone. 5 missed texts from Dad. He shakily pressed a button on his phone to view them.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

*It does not take that long to study*

*Anthony Stark, answer me*

*I called Ms. Hill, what physics test?*

*You are a disgrace to this family to have Steve lie for you*

*You're in trouble when your ass gets home*

*If you're not home by 10, you're a dead boy*

Tony swallowed painfully. He can't tell Steve though, he could take a few more cracked ribs. He flipped his phone closed, and tucked it in his back pocket as Steve approached the car. All he had to do was get home by 10, he could do this. "Ready?" Steve asked as he slid into the seat, putting his keys in the ignition. Tony nodded as the car warmed up. The ride there was peacefully calm. They stopped at Asgard Pizza to pick up the pizza's and soda's.

The owner Odin gave them their pizza free. He took a liking to the group after Thor introduced them to everyone. They made small talk to be polite before they left. Tony left a pretty hefty tip under the plastic castle where he knew Odin would find it. They managed to side-step the bus boy Loki, he was always grumbling something about freedom is a lie or some shit like that. He never really liked the group. It mostly started when Bruce got so upset that he punched him in the face.

They finally got to the lot at 8:30, neither cared. Steve parked closer towards the back, 5 cars away from Clint's. Tony grabbed Clint and Nat's pizza before sneaking up to the red and black truck. "I know your there Stark" came a voice from the roof of the car.

"What the hell Barton, your like a fucking Hawk" Tony mumbled. "We were on the roof of the car, it was easy to see you" Nat laughed before climbing off the car. She grabbed the pizza from Tony's hand and climbed back up with no hands. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were lost at birth then raised by spiders" Tony snorted. Natasha just flipped him off.

Tony laughed before returning to Steve's car. They laid in the trunk on a bunch of blankets as the movie started. 'Just be home by ten' Tony thought checking his phone, 8:45. He could do this.

_**A.N=What did you think? Did you like it? I have the next chapter in my mind, Let me  
**__**know if you want more**_

_**~Meg**_


	2. Important Information

I am going to be deleting my account. All my stories are in the process of being moved to Archive Of Our Own. I have up to chapter 2 on this story, working on the third now. You can subscribe to me on that site. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience. ( It All Started With A Text: /works/870457/chapters/1671516 )


End file.
